Come into the light
by Reika-Hx
Summary: X-JAPAN:: Song-fic : parole Trust de L'Arc en ciel :: Pata, Heath... La mer aussi ... et puis ce calendrier qui leur rappelle ce triste jour...


Titre :Viens dans la lumière  
Paroles : Trust - L'Arc~en~ciel  
Personnages : Pata & Heath.  
Pairing : Il n'y en a pas vraiment, à ça près ;D !  
Note de l'auteur :J'avais débuté cette OS il y a de ça quelques mois sans trouvé la suite, et une poussé d'inspi m'est venu, donc ça donne ça XD en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je n'ai pas mis des membres de Laruku parce que ça ne correspondait pas avec l'histoire, enfin vous verrez en lisant ! Bonne Lecture !  
**PS** : Je vous met la version non corrigé totalement ma correctrice adorer 3 est occupé en ce moment. Donc j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais pour m'auto-corriger mais dure quoi XD. Soyez indulgent s'vous plait *chibi eyes*

_

* * *

_

**Come into the light**

**viens dans la lumière**

_« La voix hurlante de quelqu'un résonne sur la surface de la mer  
Tombant dans le sommeil, une goutte de paradis éclate dans les ténèbres »_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'avis sur « l'après mort », ce qui se passe, ce qui s'y trouve. Je ne me suis pas posé la question, puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir jeune de toute manière. Seulement il est temps que je me le demande sérieusement. Pas par obligation, plutôt par principe, et aussi par curiosité. J'aimerais sincèrement que quelque chose de bien nous arrive quand nous quittons ce monde. Une sorte de renouveau, quelque chose de ce genre. Je le voulais parce que … il était mort maintenant, et il méritait de continuer à vivre de quelque manière que ce soit.

Pour mieux méditer là dessus je venais de m'installer sur le versant d'une falaise, observant la mer. Ça m'avait toujours réussis de venir ici. Ça m'avait toujours permit d'avancer plus ou moins, ou, en tout cas, de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. De plus, on avait décidés de disperser ses cendres ici. Rendre à la nature ce qui lui appartient, c'était à peut près ça. Il était … naturel dans son originalité. Il était comme la mer ; Infiniment grand dans son cœur, d'une infini beauté, et toujours présent. Si on le cherchait, on le trouvait, on savait toujours où il était et il était toujours là pour nous.

La nuit venait de tomber, il faisait désormais totalement noir. Comme un œil qui perce la nuit, loin de là, un phare traversait l'obscurité pour éclairé les marins perdus.

_« Une spirale de lumière accueillante, existe même au-delà d'ici  
Y-a-t'il un doux futur ? »_

Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de ce doux néant qui prenait place. Respirant l'air marin revigorant. J'inspirais puis expirais un grand coup. Quand mes paupières se rouvrirent, une main passa dans mes cheveux pour me signifier la présence d'une autre personne. Il était donc lui aussi là ce soir. Comment savais-je qui est est-ce ? Une intuition, ou peut être bien son aura. Il caressa longuement mes cheveux avant de venir s'assoir à mes côtés et glisser sa main dans la mienne. C'était étrange comme les rôles étaient inversés ces temps ci. Il avait toujours été comme mon petit frère, je l'avais toujours materné avec soin. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui passait outre sa douleur pour penser ma blessure qui était aussi la sienne. Si il y a de ça quelques semaines j'avais perdu un amant, lui avait perdu un précieux ami. J'avais beau être le plus inexpressif de nous deux et notre douleur avait beau être égale, il faisait tout pour me soutenir et ne pas pâlir devant moi. Il était fort, pour moi, parce qu'on a tous un jour besoin d'être soutenu. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins faibles fasse à la mort. Je serrait ma main un peut plus fort dans la sienne comme pour le remercier d'être une fois de plus là, et soupirais de bien être avant de lui poser la question qui me titillait les lèvres depuis son arrivé.

_« Viens dans la lumière, es-tu d'accord pour croire en ce monde ?  
Viens dans la lumière, ce monde sûrement idyllique ... dans la lumière.»_

- Crois-tu qu'il soit quelque part ?

Son pouce se mit à doucement caresser le dos de ma main. Je ne su pas si s'était pour me rassurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ça en avait tout l'air en tout cas. Il a longuement réfléchis puis c'est levé d'un bons, déliant nos mains, et s'étirant ensuite. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il allait faire mais il jeta son téléphone portable à terre ainsi que son mp3 et retira son manteau. Je le regardais faire attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il me tende sa main. Je l'ai saisit en toute confiance, peut être n'aurais-je pas dû. Il s'est mis à fouiller mes poches pour que tout appareil électronique que j'avais sur moi rejoignent les siens et puis il m'a soudainement prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura de ça quelques minutes durant lesquels je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. Il finit par se reculer, me saisir par le bras et il a courut, m'entrainant à sa suite vers un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avons longés la côte ainsi jusqu'à arriver à un versant de falaise moins haut que les autres. Dans le feux de l'action je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous précipitions vers le vide sans perdre de la vitesse.

_« Ignorant les larmes débordantes, protégé par les pulsations  
Au milieu d'une gentille recherche, je veux juste nager ainsi »_

Je ne remarquais que nous avions sautés que lorsque nos corps furent entrainés à une vitesse monstre vers le bas. L'apesanteur nous tirant vers la mer, nous percutons bientôt l'eau gelée dans un fracas sans nom. Nous sommes restés quelques secondes la tête sous l'eau tellement la chute nous avaient attirée vers le fond. Une fois à la surface je le regardais avec un air effaré. Tout mes membres tremblaient de la peur que j'avais eu en constatant ce que nous faisions autant que du froid que la mer nous procurait. Il me fit un immense sourire à travers ses larmes enfouit que je devinais sans mal et me lança d'une voix chevrotante :

- Partout … Ici … Ailleurs …

Et il tendis le bras pour venir déposer sa main sur la gauche de ma poitrine avant de continuer.

- … Dans ton cœur...

Il fit le geste inverse et porta sa main sur le sien.

- … Dans mon cœur !

Alors que son profond regard s'immisçait dans le mien, mes tremblements redoublèrent. Je ne put les stopper. J'essayais tant bien que mal de réguler les pulsassions de mon cœur autant que mon souffle effréné mais rien n'y faisait. Des tambours s'actionnèrent dans mon cerveau, mes lèvres s'agitaient plus que permit et mes dents claquaient entre elles. La fatigue de ces dernières nuits non achevées et le froid omniprésent me faisait doucement sombrer dans une léthargie irréversible. J'eus juste le temps de le sentir se coller à mon torse et glisser à mon oreille :

- Pata-chan, tu tremble …

Et je me laissais aller contre lui, perdant ma total conscience.

_« La porte menant à la lumière est froide, mais même au-delà de ça  
Y-a-t'il un futur qui n'est pas triste ? »_

Dans l'agréable rêve qui s'offrait à moi, une lumière criait mon nom au loin. Je tentais de l'atteindre en vain ; le froid qui me vrillait la peau m'empêchant de me mouvoir. Tout d'abord je me débattais avec moi même pour pouvoir aller à la rencontre de ce qui paraissait être « _La Sortie_ » mais les mots qui semblaient se glisser avec délicatesse dans le creux de mon oreille et la chaleur émanant d'un monde qui devait être lointain me rappelèrent à l'ordre. La tristesse en moi était certes grande, mais avait-elle le droit d'empiéter sur ce futur qui s'offrait à moi et dont mon amant ne pouvait désormais plus bénéficier ? Sûrement pas. Je repris peut à peut conscience mais mes paupières restaient définitivement closes. Je luttais pour pouvoir les rouvrir sans aucun résultat. Je ne fit alors que ce qui était à ma porter, à savoir, parler.

- Hiro...Hiroshi...

- Je suis là …

Je sentis quelque chose m'éponger le front et deux bras me saisir pour me décoller du sol. Hiroshi devait sûrement me porter. Je n'ouvris les yeux que quand nous fûmes bien au chaud dans le véhicule du plus jeune. Ce dernier nous emmena d'ailleurs jusque chez lui. Il me proposa gentiment son aide pour sortir de la voiture, mais je refusai, il en avait déjà assez fait. Je me mit sur pied avec le peux de force qu'il me restait et prit la direction de sa maison. Hiroshi resta derrière moi jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Il m'invita à entrer et sans faire plus de cérémonie, je montais les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain sans même en demander l'autorisation - ça faisait bien longtemps que nous nous comportions comme ça chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Alors que j'étais plongé dans un bain bien chaud, il m'apporta des affaires propres pour dormir qu'il déposa sur une chaise non loin de là. Je sortis donc, m'habilla pour lui céder la place et alla me pelotonner bien au chaud dans son lit. Il vint me rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard et posa sa tête dans mon cou. Dans un souffle qui effleura avec lenteur ma peau, Hiroshi chuchota musicalement :

- « _Momoiro no kumo ga sora wo nagareru...*_ »

Je sentit sa respiration ralentir ce qui m'indiqua qu'il devait avoir trouvé le sommeil. Je m'obligeais à faire de même, essayant avec difficulté de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mon cerveau me priva cependant de faire ce à quoi j'aspirais. J'avais beaucoup trop de pensé parasite qui s'insinuaient constamment dans mon esprit. Toujours ces mêmes questions existentielles. Hiroshi m'avait convaincu. Oui, il devait sûrement se trouver là, un peu partout autour de nous. Il était immortel. Perdant mon regard dans le noir de la pièce, je passais mon bras autour des épaules de Hiroshi tout en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et le colla un peut plus contre moi. La lune qui perçait l'obscurité éclairait un calendrier dont on enlève les fiches chaque jour accroché au mûr. Je plissais les yeux pour pouvoir lire la date indiquée. Deux Mai. Je réfléchissais au jour que nous étions censé être et constata que ça faisait déjà un bon moi que je supportais son absence. Mes pensés dérivèrent une fois de plus vers ce calendrier. Hiroshi ne l'avait donc pas touché depuis sa mort. Ça me brisait profondément le cœur. Le temps s'était aussi arrêté pour lui ce jour là ou n'était ce qu'une pure coïncidence ? J'optais pour la première solution. Hiroshi avait été tout autant affecté que moi et je le savais. J'observais longuement ce petit carré pendu au mûr. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'il me narguait. Il m'empêcha même de fermer l'œil alors que j'avais décidé de m'endormir. Je me séparais de Hiroshi pour me lever. J'avançai d'un pas déterminé vers ce foutu mûr et arracha chaque feuille jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui. Nous étions le Neuf Juin. Nous étions le Neuf Juin et … nous n'avions toujours pas fait notre deuil. Nous ne le ferrions jamais complètement. Je suis descendu au rez de chaussé et j'ai brûlé dans sa cheminée les quelques jours qui nous séparaient de lui. J'ai relégué au passé ces jours que nous venions de vivre. Anéantit ces dates insignifiantes qui avaient été remplis de douleur et d'amertumes. Je les ais brûlées pour oublier l'espace d'un instant que ces jours avaient existés, qu'ils s'étaient réellement déroulés. Pour oublier que nous devrions peut être tourner un regard vers notre avenir, vers quelque chose de moins triste. Mais je n'ai brûler ces papiers en aucun cas pour effacer sa mort, ou même pour l'effacer lui. Une fois que tout fût partit en poussière je suis remonté, prenant tout mon temps, et je me suis de nouveau glissé sous les draps. J'ai prit Hiroshi contre moi sans me rendre compte, au début, qu'il était éveillé. Je ne l'ai remarqué que lorsque j'ai sentit mon T-shirt se mouiller. Il osait enfin pleurer en ma présence. Je redevenais enfin ce grand frère bienveillant. J'ai frotté avec tendresse son dos jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que ses doigts qui s'étaient resserrés sur mon vêtement se relâchent. J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil au calendrier. Il affichait toujours le Neuf Juin. J'ai posé mon regard sur l'horloge, minuit trois. Demain il faudrait que je pense à changer la date. En attendant je pu enfin me laisser aller dans un sommeil réparateur.

_« Viens dans la lumière, je suis là »_

Cette lumière était une fois de plus de la partie, sauf que cette fois ci j'avais la possibilité de l'atteindre. Je savais ce qui m'attendait là bas. Je le savais. Mais je m'excusais auprès de hide, il n'était pas encore temps pour moi de le rejoindre... Un jour, je le lui promis. Un jour je le rejoindrais... _mon amour_.

* * *

Des avis, Des avis ? ^=^

Bisuu

_*Un nuage rose flotte à travers le ciel, _traduction de la chanson « Pink Spider » de hide.


End file.
